Secrets of the Titan
by Castles in the sky
Summary: After the great battle, he drove them away, one by one. But one Titan is in grave peril, and they must forgive each other if they are to ever be seen alive again...' Strong language, DRUGS strong sex hints. Not for faint hearted. R&R plz!
1. I'm Coming Home

**Secrets of the Titan**

****

Castles: I've been so inspired by the main background to this fic, that I've decided to put into writing. Slightly like my other fic, Satan's Child, but still has a completely different storyline. Oh and there's tons of BBxRae!!! Yay!!! == And Robin is gonna be a bit OCC in this fic, and time has changed Raven a lot.

Pissy Shitty Little Kitty (PSLK): Hi, Kitty's currently on holiday, so I'm filling in her role. I'm famous for peeing under the kitchen table, and my swinging belly, which is how I got my name!! Anyway, Castles does not own the Teen Titans! Yay! My first day on the job!!!

Castles: Daft cat. You have a postcard from Kitty.

PSLK: I do! Lets read:

_Dear Castles and PSLK. Havin' a fun time in Hawaii. I hope that evil cat hasn't taken over my job completely, or she's my new scratching post! Hope all is well with your wonderful readers._

_Luv Kitty. XXX_

Castles: Aww, sweet! Please note that this fic contains VERY strong language, mentions of alcohol abuse, mentions, and parts containing drugs, EXTREMELY gruesome suicide, and strong hints of sex. You have been warned! Oh, and a few dedications:

**With dedication to my ever loyal fans who follow my fanfic 'Satan's Child'. **

**My friends and family, for believing in me.**

**Mad Mod's Gym Class, Psistrike, Nova, and all my homies at AnimationInsider. **

**And special thanks to Evil Knievel, who inspired me to use the Titans real names in this fic! **

==========

The music pounded through the walls, the sound of the boozed up lads in the 'lounge' echoing through the walls. Kristen lay back on her top bunk, holding her head in pain. The music was too much for her, but the world was already going up in a rainbow of colours anyway. Her mind span round in exhilaration, her breath coming fast as she got higher and higher. The pain in her head was already beginning to fade, as she writhed in her pleasure, soft gasps emitting from the young girl.

Her roommate, sitting below, merely sighed. Kristen was high on drugs again, and booze didn't help. She herself took a long swig of the vodka bottle beside her, wishing the music and pain to go away. A bluey/purplish strand of hair fell forward, causing the older girl to curse in exasperation, and brush it backwards again.

Kristen didn't hear the frustrated growls of her roommate. All she knew was a world of fantasy and bright, happy colours. She did however; hear the battered door swing open, and the entrance of a male member living in the flat with them. His nickname was Skull, known so for his bleached white hair, which flopped down beside several piercings.

"What do you want Skull?" The girl below asked. She was border lining drunk, her vision slightly blurred. Skull, just as pissed, merely sat down beside her, kissing the dark haired girl deeply, prying open her mouth with his tongue.

This was the only world that existed beyond the door to the flat. A world of drugs and alcohol, a world of sex and highly deafening music. This was a world in which one had to survive.

The very same world which a certain Titan had entered. Driven away from the seemingly peaceful life of Titans Tower, she had entered this place in hope of some solitude. And she had found that, as well as the many sins that came with living there. Now, at 19, after no more than 3 years apart from her former friends, she no longer regarded any of them as important. At least that was what Raven thought. But she was soon going to find herself wrong, very wrong indeed…

===

Deep in Gotham City, another ex-Titan was finding things hard. With no work, and no chance of ever finding anything worthy, he had given up on being a superhero long ago. Even then, he was considering moving back to Jump City. How to get there, and where to go once he got there was really the only two problems he had.

"Hey, fuzzball! Go wash off the Halloween paint!" Some idiotic thugs picked up the snow that covered the damp ground, and hurled it at Garfield Logan, causing him to move quickly from where he sat, and fly off as fast as he could. Landing on a rooftop, he gave a sigh of deep regret, and wished with all his heart that he could go home.

Suddenly it hit him. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before! He could fly home! Why he had thought he would have to go the long way round at all surprised the green changeling. Of course, there was still the matter of where to go, but he'd work that out later.

"So you're still here then?" A new voice echoed across the snow covered rooftop, the white snowflakes still falling gently.

"Of course. " Gar replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you said you wanted to go back. And to be honest, I think you should. It's been three years." Speedy wasn't being critical, but Garfield Logan had been through a lot of heartache whilst being in Gotham. He wasn't meant for this kind of City, Speedy had known that years ago.

"I have nowhere togo. And I have no idea where anybody else is."

"We've been through this before. Vic is still at the Tower. Kory disappeared, but you're certain she's here somewhere. Raven told you she would always be in Jump City, and Tim said nothing when you left." Speedy reminded the changeling again, but it looked to the arrow bearing hero as if Gar would never listen to him. He eventually sighed himself, and left, jumping off the end of the rooftop.

The wind was cold as Gar left himself, taking off into the dark night skies that began to settle, shaking the snow from his wings as he flew. Below, on the desolate streets of Gotham City, Speedy watched silently, wishing he could have told him more. A scuffling of one manoeuvring around trash cans echoed from behind, as a tall, well built stranger emerged from out of the shadows of the alleyways.

"He's gone?" A male voice asked from behind Speedy.

"Yes. He's gone back to Jump City. No doubt he'll end up homeless on the streets anyway. There's nowhere and no one that will take him in."

"Mother will be pleased. But what if another of the Titans take him in?" The male voice asked again.

"Oh they won't. He doesn't even know where most of them are, and he's too proud to go back to that bastard of a leader." The hero spat roughly onto the pavement.

"Ex-leader Speedy. Besides, mother has pity for him. " The moonlight was shining down on them, and the black, almost military outfit of the stranger was clear in the dull light.

"Your mother has pity for everything." Speedy snarled. The next thing he knew, he was pinned directly to the floor, the stranger's eyes holding a mad gleam as he swore arrogantly at the man pinned before him.

"Don't you ever fucking talk of my mother like that! Or I will personally make sure there's nothing left of your bitching ass, you fucking little prick!!!"

"Hey, alright, now get your fucking ass off me!" Speedy, retaliating with equal vulgar language, shoved the angry man off him.

"Just make sure the Titans _never_ meet up, and especially make sure they do not reunite as a team. We've come too far for that to happen." The man answered, vanishing into the shadows.

"Yeah, whatever." Speedy casually replied. "Fucking asshole." He whispered under his breath, as he turned, and strode off down the street, reminding himself to clean out Gar's apartment…

=========

Raven awoke early the next morning, her head pounding with all the alcohol she'd consumed the night before. Skull was crashed out on the floor in front of her, amongst all the empty drug packets and vodka bottles. Dragging herself off the unmade bed, Raven headed for the girls shower.

It was supposed to be one shower each for the two separate ends of the flat, but they had all mutually agreed to have one shower for the guys, and one shower for the girls. The demon pushed open the door to the shower….

And screamed with shock and horror as she saw Kristen.

Within seconds, she was joined by about 6 other flatmates, who gasped and screamed as she had done. For inside the shower, slumped up against the wall, was Raven's roommate, an empty packet of ecstasy beside her. But by far the most horrifying thing was the blood that still dripped from her slit wrists, the knife used to cut them buried deep within her chest. There was Kristen's deep ruby red blood spread everywhere, a line shimmering on the wall behind the girl, suggesting that she'd stabbed herself whilst still standing.

"Oh fucking hell…" Skull muttered, catching hold of Raven, to ensure she remained upright.

"Is that….is that Kristen?" A blonde girl from behind cried.

"Of course it is…and by the looks of it, she just fucking killed herself." Another male, by the name of Spike, on account of his 'spiked' jet black hair, intervened between the shocked girls, and knelt beside the ever so pale Kristen. Gently, his glove coated fingers found the girl's neck, gingerly looking for a pulse. He shook his head ruefully, breaths coming deep and fast.

"You mean she's…"

"Dead Raven. No pulse, probably died from blood loss. Kev, call 911! The rest of you, - get anything suspicious out of the fucking way! We had no idea she was on drugs, okay?!" Spike shouted out his orders, everyone running to shove bottles and cans in the bins, and secretly slipping any drugs downstairs below the flat.

Not many of the people living there actually did drugs. In fact, only 3, including Kristen had been taking drugs, everyone else merely got drunk, and had wild parties instead. ****

****

Within 20 minutes, an ambulance and the police had arrived at the flat's doorstep. With everything that could possibly be of suspicion out of the way, everyone claimed that no one had known their deceased friend to be on drugs, and hadn't known of her sudden death the night before. Raven herself played her part well. With several outbursts of tears as she made her statement to the police, she was believed clear enough, and within another hour, every policeman and woman had left. This however, left the disturbed residents to talk it out amongst themselves that afternoon. But it wasn't until Raven's shift working in the café below the flat that she found something that was going to change her life around…

=== 

"Come on babe, you know I love ya…." A middle-aged, clearly married man drawled at Raven as she took orders working as a waitress.The café below the flat was actually her 'depressing caf' that she had always gone to in her Titan days. When she had first come there after leaving the Titans, she had told her story to the manager, and had been offered a room. What had delighted the demon the most was the fact that by taking a job there too, she got a room half-price.

"Actually, you know jack shit about me, so why don't you crawl home to your mistress, and drool over her all night?" Raven retorted.

"Ah, she dumped me you know. Found out I got a wife and 2 kids. Oh, and a coffee please." He slurred back, taking no notice of the demon's angry tone.

For the next 2 hours, Raven faced the usual garble from the drunk and depressed customers that appeared at the café. A few more kindly people were more nicer to her, and she to them. But when the bell tinkled once more, and a hooded stranger entered, Raven looked up instantly.

She knew this person. Her empathic powers were ultimately saying that this was someone she knew from her past. Someone who had changed a lot since she had last seen them. Being the only waitress working that shift, she figured that at least she might get to find out who they were.

"Hello, can I help you?" Raven repeated the all famous words she had to say to everyone.

Instead of a response, the hooded stranger looked up in suspicion, a hand beginning to slowly sidle out from beneath the cloak. The build, from what she could see, pretty much made it clear that the person was male. It was only when she saw the tips of the fingers from the gloves her wore, a light green in colour, and a lock of emerald green hair fell forward as he tipped his head to the side that she recognised him.

But she was not the only one who saw someone from the past. Gar really didn't know why he'd come to the café, but when he saw the violet eyes, the gem shining upon her forehead, longer purple hair with blue and black streaks running through that he knew who she was, and that he had given himself away, as she clearly also identified him.

"Hey! Get your ass over here Raven! If he ain't orderin', then there's no need to be over there!!" Raven's manager and boss, shouted over to her, causing the demon to snap out of the trance she was in.

"Oh…excuse me…" Raven hurriedly made her excuses, and rushed back over to Amina, also known as her boss.

Gar merely watched her for a while, taking in everything that had changed about her. She had grown a lot, still retaining her slim figure. Still a goth, the tight black clothing she did wear, along with the low-cut tops that showed her cleavage well, gave her a lot of sex appeal, and got her a lot of attention. The demon's hair had also grown rather long, now reaching just below her shoulders, streaks of colour outlining the purple.

It was only when the changeling pulled down his hood, revealing sharp eyes, and also lengthened hair, that did partially cover his pointed ears, that he got a few odd looks. A stud in his right ear shone dully in the light, the dark chocolate brown cloak he wore covering every other green area about him.

He had to wait an hour before Raven actually came back to him, but from the looks of her attitude and body language throughout the entire hour, she was still thinking about him, her mind on other things. But she was halted by Spike's entrance, who picked up an apron, and gave the tired demon a kiss, before taking over her responsibilities. She then sauntered back over to the bored changeling, both with full senses alert as to who the other one was.

"So you're just gonna stay there all day? My shift is over, and Spike isn't friendly to 24/7 company."

"Actually, I was waiting for you. I mean, it's been what, 3 years since any of us have spoken."

"You and Kory left too? Where are you staying anyway?" She took a seat beside him, her feet hurting a little bit from all the running around.

"Actually, I've been in Gotham City. Just came back, I wasn't getting anywhere. Haven't found anywhere yet though, and there's no way I'm going back to Tim."

"He probably left too, Vic's looking after the tower, remember? And this place is closing soon, so best to get going." She did feel sorry for Gar in a way, he had nothing really going for him.

"Hey, you never said you had company Rae…Remember, we're closing in an hour." Amina called over to the two, sweeping up the dark floors.

"Who's that?" Gar asked.

"Oh, that's Amina, my boss. She's a bit cranky at the moment, 'cause things aren't going well. Her deliveries supervisor walked out, and my roommate committed suicide last night…So things aren't too good." Raven sighed, leaning on her elbows.

"Your roommate committed suicide? Jeez, that's a bit, extreme, isn't it?" Gar did look rather taken aback.

"She was on drugs." Raven replied in her deadpan tone. "And if you're that desperate, you can crash here for the night if you want. There's room up there somewhere."

"Thanks. "He gave a smile, a smile of deep relief. "I might take you up on that offer. It's kinda late to go to the tower now, I guess, so yeah."

"Anytime. Come on, I'll show you upstairs."

She led the way up the staircase, Gar following with interest. Nobody noticed the eyes watching their every move outside the panes of the darkened windows…

========

Castles: Wah, we love dark and depressing! What with the drugs, and the suicide, and you can't say I didn't warn you it was gruesome…

PSLK: This fic is SO not for the faint hearted… Anyway, I'm awaiting more postcards from Kitty!!

Castles: Daft cat. C ya when we update!!! ==


	2. Lies

**Secrets of the Titan**

****

Castles: More postcards from Kitty! She's back soon!! PSLK is doing well tho. == Hopefully I'll try to lift the darkened mood this time, and I've fixed my breaks between the sections, for some reason it rejected my usual squigglies. UU

PSLK: Hi everyone! Castles does not own the Teen Titans. She only puts claims to…to the mysterious guy who spoke to speedy in the last chapter.….

Castles: You need work. Oh well, postcards in!

_Dear Castles & PSLK._

_I have a tan! My fur has gone dark brown! And I have the male kitties after me, they chase me round the hotel! Anyway, I'll see you soon!_

_Luv Kitty. x x x_

===

_Change-Of-Heart2:_ I'm thinking big here, as dark as I can get, (which isn't very dark at all…) I'll work on getting updates as fast as I can!!!

_Evil Knievel:_ Well, I AM English! And how come your Dad won't let you get an account? It's free, and I'm signed up to some sites my parents would NEVER approve of, and they don't know jack shit!!! The fine art of secrecy my friend. ==

_Byebyebb18: _Is that Japanese? Me love Japanese, it's my current Geography project at skool! Don't worry, I'll update as often as I can!

_x-RAVEN-x:_ I do have other stories I work on, (that meaning I have responsibility to **1** other story!) That's hard enough! But thank you ever so much for the support! Check out 'Satan's Child' sometime!

_Leahgrave:_ Abuse? Don't forget, I do have to keep in check with the rules, some fucking grasser could report me. But still, your idea intrigues me…

===

Castles: I'm gonna put a poem in this fic somewhere…Maybe this chapter…I dunno…On with the ficcie!

=====

The snow was still falling as the evening drew later into the night. The soft white flakes fell with a sign, dropping gently onto the roof of Titans Tower. Within the Tower was two members of the Titans, even though they had neither spoke to, nor seen one another for almost 3 years.

It wasn't so much that they both hated one another. It was more along the lines of the history that was behind the spilt of the Titans 3 years ago. The team had fallen apart when Vic had left first. He had been followed by Raven two and a half months later, before Kory had eventually given up and left one stormy night, about 5 months after Raven. That had left Tim and Gar. The boy wonder had set out to find their lost team members one day, when Gar had decided to go as well.

When Tim had returned, - he had found himself all alone. The wind had blown silently through the tower, as nearly all signs of life disappeared. Until Victor came back, - but only to keep maintenance of the tower. The two had become enemies, as Tim took to living on the bottom of the Tower, whilst Victor took to the top end. They were living in the same building, - but didn't want anything to do with each other.

Vic mulled over it as he sat at the desk in his room. Sometimes, he wanted to see his old friends again, but what hope did he have? They were all gone, scattered with the wind. He knew Kory had gone to Gotham City, Tim had told him that, had said everyone had 'felt incomplete' without him.

He had no idea as to whether he believed that or not, considering the reasons why he had left.

Then again, Tim had become an arrogant, stuck up prick in the last few years. Why should he believe him?

Taking up a pen, he began to write:

_Maybe this isn't the future we were meant to have…Perhaps the Great Battle changed things, destining us all the separate lives. Everybody has gone. Kory's laughter is no longer heard on a bright summer's day. Raven's books are never left on the coffee table, her meditation words are never echoing through the corridors. And Gar…God I would give the world to see him before me, to hear his corny jokes, to play games with him again. But that's all gone. Never again. The Titans are history, - and always will be._

"If only…If only we could turn back time…." Victor whispered softly.

===

The music was, on a rare occasion, not blaring out of a nearby stereo. Raven was surprised at that, but not at the usual crowd in the lounge that hung around drinking.

"Hey Kev!" Raven shouted.

"Yeah?" A neon-green hair coloured guy yelled back.

"Friday Night Parties tomorrow?" She called.

"Totally!! Come on, when do we not have parties?!"

"When you're out of town." She replied in a deadpan tone.

"All these guys are your flatmates?" Gar asked.

"Yep. But I'll probably get a new roommate soon enough, rooms go quickly here." She led the way to a room at the far back of a small corridor, taking down a Slipknot poster, as she opened the door.

"My roommate liked Slipknot. So do I, but this poster reminds me of her." The demon explained.

"Cool, you guys have bunks. Top or bottom?" The changeling had already worked out the crowd there was mainly Goths, but he hadn't expected every room to be mainly black.

"Bottom. And the top bunk is a little blood-stained at the moment, we're working on getting a new mattress." Raven answered. She picked up a discarded bottle of vodka, still half-full, and took a swig, before offering it to the shape shifter. He hesitated for a minute, then took a mouthful.

So, um, where I going for the night?" He nervously asked. She pointed to the bottom bunk, still drinking from the vodka bottle.

The atmosphere between them was one of a nervous kind. This was shattered for a moment as the door burst open, and Skull came in.

"Hey my pretty babe, we're bunking down for the night. So, who's ya new friend?"

"That's Gar, he's crashing here tonight. " She replied.

"Cool. Nice to meet ya man, you look like a fun guy." Skull offered his hand in greeting, which Garfield gladly took.

"Hey, I have a history of being the funny guy, so no difference there." He felt a bit more comfortable; this wasn't a living environment he was used to.

"Hey, what are you working tomorrow Rae?" Skull asked, keeping one eye on each of them.

"Afternoon shift, Spike's got the evening. I think Maria's on morning." She answered. "Hang on a sec, I need my pyjama top, I'll come with you."

"Yeah, okay babe. " Skull merely kissed her, then hugged her briefly and left. She followed, calling back to the changeling.

"Go to bed if you want. I'll be back in a few minutes myself. " With that, Gar shrugged, took off his cloak, and officially went to bed.

=====

Garfield had to admit; the bottom bunk was rather comfortable, and clean as well. The lights were beginning to go off, and voices were dying down. The doorway to the room was still open, a faint light shining down into the room.

Raven returned within about 5 minutes. Seemingly dressed for bed, as far as his sleepy self registered, he didn't notice when she slipped into the bed beside him. He was practically asleep, but still, it was different having someone with him.

Raven didn't exactly care either. Having had a relationship with both Skull and Spike, and having slept with both so many times she'd lost count, the demon was used to sharing a bed with another person. And for once in a while, she was strangely glad to have company that wasn't with her for the sex. However much she loved her flatmates, nearly all of the guys, - unless they were gay, only ever went out with girls for the chance to get them in bed. She didn't pay much attention when Gar snuggled a bit closer to her, arms crossing, breaths gently playing across two cheeks. A slight surge of warmth fell through her, encouraging sleep, which she willingly took.

Lost in two separate worlds, mixed feelings ran wild, dreams and fantasies given new leases of life. It seemed a bit different to Raven, as if her usual realm was slightly different. A strange whispering wind of forbidden thoughts held place inside a storm of emotion, forbidden thoughts that Raven somehow realised was wrong. She shouldn't be thinking these things, she shouldn't be encouraging these thoughts.

And yet she was, - unaware of a similar situation going on within the mind of her friend beside her.

Neither saw the shadows beside the door.

Skull watched with a rather different look across his face. This should not have happened. It was bad enough that the two had met up again, but she was infatuated with him, he could already tell that. Mother had already taught him how to read feelings and emotions, but she was going to be far from happy when she heard about this.

He somehow wished that he didn't have to do this, but if he didn't, mother would kill him instantly the second she laid eyes on him.

Raven was like a sister to him, but he had to make sure nothing occurred between them, especially not meeting up with the other Titans. Now his only problem was how to dispose of the green changeling without making it obvious. That would be difficult, Rae was an empath, and if he survived, she might well sense something and blow his cover.

For now, mother would just have to know the details. He would have to desperately wish that she wouldn't beat him for it…

===

"Mother, please forgive me. I did not intend for such matters to arise." Skull kneeled before his mother, the darkened caves lining fear and horror around them.

"Matters?! You failed me! I know Garfield Logan inside out. He is not one to be taken lightly. "

"And the, 'prisoner?'" Skull stammered.

"He will serve his purpose. I just hope we have enough time. Wait, what am I taking about, - there is no such thing as hope." Her voice was sweet, but bitter, hatred lining the sweetness thickly. She turned, eyes casting upon a barred cavern behind her. Within there was the real reason she was working here.

"Mother, we have struck! The remaining HIVE agents have been captured! " The entrance of two loud, slightly obnoxious twins distracted the dark haired woman, who turned in anger upon her children. Skull however took a chance. Turning carefully, he made a break for it out of a nearby tunnel, succeeding as he slipped away in relief, away from his mother's wrath.

"MAX! ANNA!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE SUCH AN ENTRANCE?!?!" The pure loathing rage in her voice made brother and sister cringe in fear, bowing frantically before her.

"Mother please…we did not mean…" The girl pleaded in desperation, failing miserably as she only angered the woman further.

"ENOUGH! TO HELL THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!" She summoned a emerald green flame ball in one palm, hurling it at the twins. The two screamed in their pain, their bodies transforming into small glass cages, bars lining the outside. Within the two glass houses lay two piles of black sand, their mother clicking her fingers.

Two servants came at once, picking up the glass cages. The servants went at once to a tunnel with shelves carved out of the stone. Here the glasses were laid, the twins damned to hell forever.

"Do you have no humanity left within you?" A harsh ragged voice asked from behind the tall mother. She turned in her rage, summoning a fire ball again.

"Go ahead. Kill me. You'll never succeed then. You'll never succeed anyway, whether I'm alive or not. She'll find me, and when she does, I hope these tunnels of misery collapse upon you." The voice was struggling, eyes watching the anger build within the woman.

To the voice's mistress, this was getting rather frustrating overall. She wanted them dead, but she was going to have to wait.

But one thing was for certain.

She wasn't going to wait forever.

======

Castles: I cannot build the tension anymore! I have to stop there, or I'll give everything away! Hmm, question for you all…

Have I rushed BBxRae, or am I pacing them well enough? I'm putting them together, but there's a lot of secrets hidden in this story, and I'm trying not to put them together too soon…

PSLK: Mmm…naughty forbidden stories on naughty site…

Castles: Stop looking at adult fiction sites! That's bad! Oh well, where's that web address again…

PSLK: Oh. UU C ya all when we update!!


End file.
